In general, a ventilating device discharges contaminated indoor air to the outside of a room and sucks an outdoor fresh air into the room, having an air purifier for removing dusts and foreign materials contained in the outdoor air and a heat exchanging system for transmitting heat of the indoor air being discharged to the outside of the room to the outdoor air being sucked into indoors.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of the ventilating device in accordance with a conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of a heat exchanging system taken along line I-I of FIG. 1 in accordance with the conventional art.
The conventional ventilating device includes: a case 102 mounted penetrating a wall compartmenting the outside and the inside of the room, having one side positioned at the outside and the other side positioned indoors; a heat exchanging system 104 rotatably mounted inside the case 102 and performing an heat-exchange operation between indoor air and outdoor air; and a driving unit mounted at one side of the case 102 and generating a driving force to rotate the heat exchanging system 104.
An outdoor air passage 108 for passing outdoor air therethrough and an indoor air passage 110 for passing indoor air therethrough are formed inside the case 102. An outdoor suction opening 112 for sucking outdoor air and an outdoor discharge opening 114 for discharging indoor air outwardly are formed at one side of the case 102 positioned at the outside of the room. An indoor suction opening 116 for sucking indoor air and an indoor discharge opening 118 for discharging outdoor air into the room are formed at the outer side of the case 102 positioned at the inside of the room.
A first blow fan 120 is installed in the outdoor air passage 108 to give a suction force to outdoor air to suck the outdoor air, and a second blow fan 124 is installed in the indoor air passage 110 to give a sucking force to suck the indoor air.
As shown in FIG. 2, the heat exchanging system 104 consists of a rotational shaft 130 rotatably supported at the center of the case 102, a hub 132 formed in a cylindrical form and fixed at the rotational shaft 130, and a heat exchanging elements 134 being radially mounted at the hub 132, sucking heat contained in indoor air being discharged to the outside of the room and transmitting it to outdoor air being sucked into the room.
The driving unit consists of a drive motor fixed at one side of the case 102, a drive pulley 142 connected to the drive motor 140, a passive pulley 144 fixed at the rotational shaft; and a belt 146 wound between the drive pulley 142 and the passive pulley 144.
The operation of the conventional ventilating device will now be described.
When an operation switch is turned on, the first blow fan 120 and the second blow fan 124 are driven, so that outdoor air is supplied into the room through the outdoor air passage 108 and indoor air is discharged outwardly through the indoor air passage 110.
When the rotational shaft 130 is rotated by the drive pulley 142, the belt 146 and the passive pulley 146 as the drive motor 140 is driven, the heat exchanging element 134 is rotated together with the hub 132, absorbing heat contained in the indoor air being discharged outwardly of the room and transmitting it to the outdoor air being sucked into the room.
However, since the heat exchanging system of the conventional ventilating device requires a driving unit for driving the heat exchanging system and a driving force transmitting unit for transmitting the driving force of the driving unit to the heat exchanging system, a fabrication cost is increased. In addition, since a space is required to install them, the ventilating device is enlarged in its size. Moreover, a noise and vibration are generated according to driving of the drive motor.